Everybody's Fool
by strawberry321
Summary: Xiao Qiao has a great life; nice house, rich, has a beautiful sister and is even considered beautiful herself. But is life all that great? XiaoQaio? Co-written by: Pyrodragon88
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors or any of the characters....  
  
Authors note: After a lot of thought, I finally gave into writing this. I wasn't going to post it on Fanfiction.net at first, just going to be a story between me and my friends. But then I decided hell, I'll put it on. Inspired by Pyrodragon88(formally Lu Xun88), to be honest. REALLY long story-considering he has no idea...I don't even know his real name. But hey, thought I'd give him credit, though he will almost with no doubt hate the story....  
  
By the way. I'm not complaining, but now a days, everybody is always writing about the Qiao sisters, which sometimes pisses me off. But I suppose, I'm just making it worse, go me...-_-  
  
~ Everybody's Fool  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By: Beast Trainer ~  
  
The sun shimmered the sky. A mixture of purple, yellow, pink, red and orange rings circled around it. And to a young mind, it ought to be one of the most prettiest things they would ever see. And to Xiao Qiao, that's exactly what she thought.  
  
The bench Xiao Qiao sat on was white with a few dent marks. It wasn't in particular steady, in which case Xiao Qiao would stumble back often and land on the ground with a hard thump. But catching the sight of the sunset, all she did was stay still and watch as it slowly fell behind the water.  
  
Xiao Qiao's surroundings was also quite beautiful. A garden was what Xiao Qiao was in, a garden looking over the sea. It was beautiful to see the roses and dassies. But even more beautiful watching the flowers while keeping an eyes on the sunset.  
  
Xiao Qiao finally let her eyes wander back down to the flowers in her hands. She had picked them up herself up herself, looking for only the best and most "beautifulest" flowers in the garden. So many were pretty in her eyes she ended up picking up quite a handful, which she knew the maids who had made this garden would be extremely mad. Xiao Qiao could have cared less though.  
  
The flowers were meant for some one special, and Xiao Qiao knew it. That was one the reason why she came out here. To pick the flowers for that "Some one" and to escape from the horrid meeting that was being held that day. Her sister; Da Qiao, told her NOT to miss that meeting. It was suppose to be important, tp help win a victory for Wu. But that was the reason why she decided of all nights to miss this meeting.  
  
No one but Sun Ce, who was also scowled at pretty descent for many reason, understood what she meant when she told everyone:" That since it is so important and I'm told not to miss it, I miss it. Whether on ascendant, or on purpose."  
  
But still, after many attempts trying to explain to her sister or anyone else why she missed whatever she did, or did something wrong, no one got the message. Of course, like I said, one person did understand:  
  
Sun Ce.  
  
Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao were so different, most people could only tolerant one though. Most of the time it was Da Qiao. Since she was so mature, especially for her age, most people found it easier to talk to her and have a descent conversation with her. Unlike Xiao Qiao, Da Qiao listen to people and understood (most of the time) how they felt.  
  
Sun Ce, as some people say; was odd. He found it easier to talk to Xiao Qiao then Da Qiao. He also liked to joke around and have fun, and understood Xiao Qiao-why she did what she did and how she felt.  
  
Some people just say it's a phase. That Sun Ce will one day understand how much more mature and understanding Da Qiao was then Xiao Qiao. But so far, Sun Ce hadn't gotten over the "phase".  
  
Xiao Qiao laughed every time she heard some one say it or whisper it to another person. She didn't believe that Sun Ce was going threw a phase. She just believed that Sun Ce liked her better because he could relate to her more then Da Qiao. And also, Sun Ce seemed to fall asleep when ever Da Qiao got into a lecture. He often had to hear then, because he always wanted to help Xiao Qiao get out that mess, just to get into another mess.  
  
But that was not what was on Xiao Qiao's mind. Sure, Sun Ce was a good friend, but there were other things Xiao Qiao wanted : A lover. Though most people believe Xiao Qiao was just full of herself, Xiao Qiao had her mind on some one:  
  
Lu Xun.  
  
There was only one problem getting him: He loved Da Qiao, her sister. It was one of the most horrible feelings in the world to know the person you loved, loved your sister. Fortunatly, or perhaps unfortunatly no one but herself and Sun Ce knew.  
  
The thought of your true love loving your sister somtimes makes you feel left out-sad, filled with grief, and sometimes even mad. And to hide all those feelings Xiao Qiao joked around, made fun of herself and people, and tried to just enjoy life. But there was always an empty spot in Xiao's heart, which hurt her more and more each day.  
  
The sun now was almost fully down. Xiao Qiao could just picture her sister's face when she got back from the meeting. Her face serious and concerned, it was one of the most hardest thing in the world for Xiao Qiao not to laugh her head off. Just thinking about it made Xiao Qiao giggle out loud, and soon the giggle became a loud up roar laugh.  
  
" Why you laughing? " A familar voice asked from behind her. Xiao Qiao spun around face only to see her close friend Sun Ce standing behind, looking up at the sunset, arms crossed.  
  
" I was....just, I was-um..." Xiao stammered. She couldn't seem to get the words out correctly, being stun and all. Sun Ce laughed to himself, and then finally burst out the laughter he was holding in. Normally, Xiao Qiao would have gotten pissed at anyone else who laughed at her in such a manner. But Sun Ce was her friend, and soon enough she was laughing with him.  
  
There was just a moment of silence between the two, and Xiao Qiao just couldn't help but wander why Sun Ce himself was here, with her. She knew that Sun Ce was one of the top people in the army-and that he was needed in every meeting. Considering he was the Tiger of Jiang Dong's eldest son, and would one day take the postition in of being the leader, maybe even an emporer for all she knew.  
  
Another few seconds flew by, and finally Xiao Qiao gave up and asked what she'd been dying to ask:  
  
" Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be at the meeting? " Xiao Qiao looked up at Sun Ce questionly, curiousity filling her eyes. But Sun Ce didn't do anything but shrugged.  
  
Xiao realized he wasn't going to answer so soon and quickly, so she decided to twist the fun a bit. Which she knew Sun Ce could handle, without taking it seriously.   
  
" So, where you sleeping? Or where you out in town picking, out the beautiful girls and trying to show off to them? " Xiao glared at Sun Ce, but couldn't keep her frown right and it ended up laughing her head off at Sun Ce. Sun Ce laughed with her, but then cut off, put on a serious face, then answered her:  
  
" It was the second one. "   
  
Before Sun Ce could say anything else, Xiao burst out laughing, clenching the bench with one hand for support, and with the other she was holding her stomach as if she was in pain.  
  
Sun Ce smirked, happy he had made her laugh. It wasn't hard or anything, but he couldn't seem to get anyone else to laugh at his jokes.  
  
" Um...Sun Ce. " Xiao Qiao began. Sun Ce hadn't exactly realized she had just stopped, laughing caught up in his thought of why nobody else laughed at his jokes. He jolted a little, but not enough to let Xiao know she had surprised him.  
  
" Um...yes? " Sun Ce chocked out.  
  
" I-I must know. Why did your really come out here with such an a big meeting going on. Tell me the truth though?!" Xiao Qiao had looked away at first, not wanting to look into Sun Ce's eyes, but as she was saying the last part of her sentence, she just couldn't help, wiping her face towards Sun Ce and giving him a some-what serious face expression.  
  
Sun Ce didn't say anything for a little while. He just turned to face the sky, with his hands down low while kicking a rock. Xiao Qiao was becoming impatient with Sun Ce, but kept her gaze upon him.   
  
" Well, I was suppose it was because I always hate the meetings, and since you weren't there, and all, I thought, that well...you can't get in trouble...alone. " Sun Ce finally said, not even daring to look at Xiao Qiao.   
  
Even if Sun Ce did turn his attention to Xiao Qiao, he wouldn't have minded. For Xiao was smilling big at him, giving him a warm smile. Xiao Qiao opened her mouth to say something, but before she could say anything, a loud but familiar voice interrupted her.  
  
" Xiao Qiao! How could you!!! " Both Xiao Qiao and Sun Ce spun around, and to no real surprise, saw a strick looking Da Qiao staring at both of them. Xiao Qiao gulped.  
  
" I'm-I'm sorry..." Xiao Qiao attempted to look innocent, but her sister didn't fall for it.  
  
" Don't give me that! " Da Qiao snapped. " You know you missed it on purpose! Now, head back." It was a command Da gave her sister, and Xiao knew how bad it would get if she disobyed her sister's orders...when she was around.  
  
Xiao Qiao stood up, and slumped her way past Da Qiao and into the big house of the Wu. Da Qiao watched as Xiao Qiao slowly left, and when Xiao Qiao finally did enter the marble building, Da jerked her head back to look at Sun Ce.  
  
Sun Ce almost blushed as Da Qiao looked strait at him. Her eyes softened though as she looked at Sun Ce, and boy was Sun Ce glad as ever for that.  
  
" Your father is looking for you. " Da Qiao said softly. It had always startled Sun Ce why Da Qiao had always ordered Xiao Qiao in such manner when she was behaving bad, but even was Sun Ce was doing something inappropriate, she didn't seem to mind as much, she just mearley giggled sometimes.  
  
" Thanks...um...I..." Sun Ce was about to begin another question, one he had been wanting to ask her forever, but just shook his head and looked away. Da seemed alittle diapointed about the fact, he was going to ask her something(for the thousands time) but had stopped. She looked at him once more, then turned around and headed for where Xiao Qiao had went off to.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The wind wiped at her face, blood covered her entire body, along with cuts and bruises. Her dress was torn and ripped, and her soft brown hair was now messy, not in the neat bun it had been in before.  
  
The trees where thick, and you could hardly see the next step in front of you. But freedom was so close, only about a mile away. It may seem far, and it was to a person such as herself. But with the way she was treated...that way...she never wanted to return, and never was going to, as long as she could get across the boarder.  
  
Step, by step, she was making progress. Every muscle ached, every bone seemed to chatter by bits in every step. It seemed it would never end, the forest would go forever-but just as it came, the forest ended, ad freedom was close, close as it had ever been before.  
  
....But she still was not safe.  
  
~To be Continued. ~  
  
Authors note: Yes-Pyrodragon88...it's me. The person who asked advice. So, I would give some credit to Pyrodragon88, he helped me pair people up. ^_^ Please review...and read...if you already hadn't, and is just reading this author note. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors....I wish I did though....  
  
Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews!! I so appreciate it, but I must say one thing before I begin: In this stroy, Xiao Qiao dose NOT love Zhou Yu, neither will she be paired with him. I must say I'm sorry for all you big Zhou Yu/ Xaio Qiao, but I'm trying to mix up a couple of pairings. Sometimes it gets annyoing to see the same parings all the time. So anyhow, I'll stop talking and get on with the stroy.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Everybody's Fool  
  
By: Beast Trainer   
  
The fire burned and spread, ripping down the trees and plants. The water flowed on top of it, but the fire didn't die down, all it did was sink the bottom of the water and play there. The sun was slipt in half, one side the bright sun, and the other side the cold dark moon. Tornadoes flew all over the place, randomly. Lighting streaked the sky on and off, pictures of Lu Xun stood in midair and-  
  
" Xiao Qiao! " Da Qaio snapped her younger sister out of her usual daydreams.  
  
Xiao Qiao nearly flew off her seat being pulled out of her daydream so fast. Da Qiao looked pissed off, but within seconds, like always, she relaxed and sat back down in her chair.  
  
" Sometimes..." Xiao heard Da Qiao whispered to herself as she combed her smooth, soft brown hair.   
  
" Sis, may I leave? " Xiao Qiao asked standing up from the pink chair Da Qaio had let, or perhaps I should say "made" Xiao Qiao sit in. Da Qaio only nodded as Xiao Qiao departed from her room.  
  
" It's simple really. " Da Qaio had remebered telling Xiao Qaio that when she was three, that it was simple to stay out of trouble, but she was still telling Xiao Qiao the same thing now. It was always a concern wether or not Xiao Qiao would grow up inside, become more mature, but even worse, wether or not Sun Ce would, Wu would one day lay in his hands.  
  
Da Qiao sighed. Then reluntantly stood up, she was going to haft to talk to Sun Ce about Xiao Qiao, maybe he knew more about her then she really did.  
  
" Things are getting out of hand with that girl..." Da Qiao whispered to herself again as she too, departed.  
  
" Pappa, she's no where to be found! " Lu Ling Ki ponded down the dark corrider looking for her father, but ended up finding some one else.  
  
" Lu Bu is out. " Dong Zhuo snorted at his step son's daughter. Lu Ling Ki backed off but didn't shake, didn't dare show him fear.  
  
" Diao Chan, shes not here....she left. " The young girl chocked out.  
  
Dong Zhuo smilled.  
  
" Lu Bu went to go search for her. A soilder has reported he saw her near the end of our territory, close to shu. " Dong Zhuo took a step forward but Lu Ling Ki stumbled backwards.  
  
Dong Zhuo grinned.  
  
Lu Ling Ki fixed her pony tail, ran a had a threw her soft brown hair. Seeing Dong Zhuo take yet another step closer Lu Ling Ki decided it was best to make up something quickly and get away from Dong Zhuo.  
  
" I have something my father assigned me to do." Before Dong Zhuo could say anything Lu Ling Ki turned around and sped off.  
  
Dong Zhuo snorted as he saw about the millionth girl make up a excuse and run away.  
  
" I don't get her!" Xiao Qiao complained to Sun Ce. Both sat on a rock infront of garden they both had been in earlier. Sun Ce was listening to Xiao Qiao, her complaints about everything, and more complaients. Xaio Qiao was the only person Sun Ce could actually just sit down, and listen too. Every time he had to listen to some one he was either forced to or he wasn't really listening to. He was morely just nodding a few times or saying: Yup ".  
  
" Who does?" Sun Ce asked refering to Da Qiao. Both Xiao Qiao and Sun Ce made fun of almost everyone, but that was only when no one was around or the occasional whisper in the ear.  
  
" Well, " Xiao Qiao sighed as she rembered one sevant under the hand of Sun Jian talk about how beautiful Da Qiao was, but had forgotten her. Xiao scruntched up her legs and wrapped her arms around them. She slowly hid her face and sighed, even though Sun Ce was just trying to help her, she felt that his 'pathetic' jokes just weren't helping this time.  
  
Sun Ce bit is lip noticing Xiao Qiao feelings-how hurt she was. He knew though, that there wasn't much he could do for her, as much as he wanted just to make her happy again with Lu Xun.  
  
" Cheer up Xiao, " Sun Ce told her but Xiao didn't even lift her head to look at him.  
  
" You know what?" Xiao Qiao asked Sun Ce.  
  
" What? " Sun Ce asked.  
  
This time, Xiao lifted her head to look at Sun Ce, but her face expression was not exspected. There was no tear stains, not even a sad expression on her face. Instead, there was an evil grin. Sun Ce lifted an eyebrow at Xiao.  
  
" My sister keeps a journal, or so she calls it a journal. Last night I saw her wrighting in it, she was pure red as she wrote as if she was love sick. I was thinking, if I got that then maybe it would tell who she loved. And if she loves Lu Xun-we could do something to make her not love Lu Xun. Get it?"  
  
It took a minute for Sun Ce to answer, but once he did he had a wide smirk on his face. " Great idea. I'm an expert on evil plans, so you get that "journal" and I'll help you with what ever you want."  
  
" Thanks." Xiao stood up and started to head back to the building. Sun Ce just smiled as she left.   
  
The day was almost gone. The sun lit the sky with, blue, red, ornage, purple and pink. The tides from the water began to slow down a bit, but it also was cooler then it had recently. The tempeture had dropped ten degrees.  
  
Night would soon come. Diao Chan knew this, but also feared this. Night was like death to her, you were always at the edge of being killed, slaughtered, and fed to the crows that flew by.  
  
Lu Bu had missed her, went right by her. Which was fabulose, when Diao Chan had seen him fly by her-it had felt like the world was finally on her side. But as soon as that feeling came, it went. Lu Bu was on the look out, doing ever thing he could to find her. Diao Chan didn't want to be found though, Diao Chan didn't want to go back with him to see her ugly room, the miserble halls, the snobby daughter of Lu Bu, and she defiantly ddn't want to go back to see Dong Zhuo.  
  
" Where to hide." Diao Chan asked herself in a soft whisper so only she could her it. Blood tripped down her face, and her clothes were torn and muddy. Not the best condition for a songstress.  
  
No sound of water. No signs of water. No smell of food. No sign of food. This isn't the best curcimstances to be in, now isn't it? I really don't think so.  
  
Diao Chan sighed and sat down on the muddy ground. Water was still dripping from the leaves, the silence was so relaxing that when one drop of water dripped of a leave and onto her face she jolted. Crows began to hawk again-and like always there was once again no silence.  
  
" The earth is so beautiful..." Diao Chan whispered, looking up into the sky which was now three fourth dark.  
  
Footsteps leared her out of her thoughts. Diao Chan at once stood up and got ready to run. The footsteps got louder and louder until they seemed only inches away. For some reason-at this particular time, Diao Chan's legs seemed not to beable to move. They were stiff and shaking as if the world was coming to the end, and if the footsteps did belong to Lu Bu, the yeh, her life was coming to an end.  
  
But, that's when, out of nowhere, Diao Chan got tackled and pinned to the ground.  
  
" Who are you! " A voice boomed which was definatly not Lu Bu's.   
  
Diao Chan just squimmered though.  
  
" What are you doing here! " The voice yelled again.  
  
Diao Chan knew she would have to say something, and she said the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
" Dong Zhuo, Lu Bu.....trying to escape......"  
  
The general let go.  
  
Answer to the reviews  
  
Pyrodragon88- Thanks so much for the help. If you still plan on doing the love triangle, I'll read and review it. I've already answered your question, but if you want I'll go in more depth detail. Once again, I thank you.  
  
Raven- Yeh, I know. I did make Da Qiao a bitch, but I couldn't help it! No ones ever made her such an bitch before, and being the first for something is fun!   
  
Kasuima- I was hoping it wouldn't be confusing-guess my luck ran out (or...talent..). Glad you enjoyed the stroy.   
  
Yui- Most people do treat Xiao like junk, but I personally like her. Glad you like the way I portrayed her.  
  
Shangxiang10- Thanks! Glad you liked it!  
  
Elevengirl-15- Thanks Sam!   
  
Inportant note: Lu Ling Ki is NOT going to be a mary-sue! You can picture her ugly if you wish, but please don't go saying she's a mary-sue, I just need another female under Dong Zhuo. Also, if you are offended by the fact Diao Chan seemed to be beat up within a second, don't worry, Diao Chan's not that weak, just tired. You should see what Yue Ying is going to do in the next chapter.  
  
Please review! 


End file.
